


Leaves From The Vine

by Gojiratheking106



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Gen, It's Lu Ten's birthday again, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojiratheking106/pseuds/Gojiratheking106
Summary: Zuko decides to visit his uncle in Ba Sing Se, but he didn't realize it's Lu Ten's birthday.
Kudos: 29





	Leaves From The Vine

It had been 4 years since the war ended, and Zuko was now the proud Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, a new leader that had brought peace to the world. But today he was Lee, just a 20 year old Earth Kingdom citizen marked by the war with a scar. He wanted to give his uncle Iroh a surprise visit, so he had left Mai in charge while he was gone and traveled with Aang to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se, then he walked all the way to the Jasmine Dragon thanks to his clothes looking expensive enough to get to the Upper Ring. But when he finally got there, he found his uncle was already closing the tea shop and leaving, carrying a basket. Zuko was surprised, it was still rather early and his uncle stayed open for as long as he could. He followed Iroh to the monorail, and sat far enough to avoid Iroh recognizing him. He knew something was up, but he didn’t want to bother his uncle so he tried to keep a low figure.

They finally stopped on the Lower Ring, and made their way through the streets until Iroh took a sudden turn, walking over to a large hill adorned by a single tree on its top. Zuko followed him, laying low and hiding in some bushes to avoid being seen. There, he saw his uncle kneel down, take off his hat and place a few rocks. Then, Iroh started getting things from his basket: a small piece of cloth that covered the rocks, some food, a piece of paper and two incense sticks his lights up with his firebending. Zuko squinted, trying to see what’s in the paper, when Iroh finally spoke. “Happy birthday my son”. The Fire Lord gasped, wide eyed. So that’s what was up.

The old man took a deep breath, and began singing. “Leaves from the vine… Falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells, drifting in the foam.” Iroh stopped for a second, as tears started to form on his eyes. “Little soldier boy… Come marching home” Iroh stoped again, choking up, and continued singing among the tears “Brave soldier boy… Come marching home...” The usually humorous, wise old man finally broke down, and lowered his gaze while sobbing. Then, he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He turned around, and saw the face of his nephew, once filled with rage and anger, giving him a warm smile. Iroh quickly wiped his tears with his sleeve “L-lord Zuko! I wasn’t expecting you tod-” Before he could finish, Zuko quickly turned him around and gave him the strongest hug he could. Iroh simply stared forward, wide eyed in surprise. “I know uncle. I miss him too.” Iroh slowly relaxed, and hugged Zuko back. “Not a single day has passed without missing him.” Iroh answered. Zuko was somewhat surprised by the response, it felt so… out of character for his usually easy going uncle to say that. It almost sounded… like him. Both of them stayed in that position for a few minutes that felt like days, like when Zuko reunited with him at the end of the war after joining Team Avatar.

Finally, both slowly leaned back, still touching each other’s shoulders. Iroh gave Zuko a fatherly smile, and looked back at Lu Ten’s drawing. “So, after we are done here, what do you say to some tea at the Jasmine Dragon, Lord Zuko?” Zuko smiled and nodded. “I would love to. And please, uncle, you can just call me Zuko” Iroh slowly nodded, and both faced Lu Ten’s portrait. “Happy birthday, Lu Ten” Zuko said, and lowered his head in respect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this! I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC when compared to their show versions. Leave a kudo if you liked it!


End file.
